Transformers Prime: The return
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: my take on what happened after screamer came back. i didnt watch the whole episode but oh well. Megatron MIGHT be slighty OC sorry. SLASH NO LIKEY NO LOOKY


I OWN NOTHING AT ALL

**Transformers Prime**

**After the return**

_**The war ship**_

Starscream growled at himself for his stupidty. He came back just to find Opimus Prime- Orion Pax now- in the decepticon army. Saying Starscream was upset or mad would be an understatement. He was _pissed_. Now here he was in the brig, chained up. It was his punishment for basically abandoning the decepticons. His wings was painfully clamped. He heard heavy footsteps getting closer and closer. a shadow fell on him and he looked up and saw Megatron.

"Starscream, it's so good to have you back within the decepticon army." Megatron said. Starscream said nothing which surprised the ex-gladiator. Starscream wasn't his usual self. He made no snide remarks or even a snear on his young yet scared face. He looked into the seeker's optics and saw swirls of emotion. He saw jealousy, sadness, anger, and one other that surprised Megatron.

Hurt.

Megatron walked over and unchained him. Before starscream could do anything, Megatron grabbed the seeker and walked off. He got to his private quarters and set Starscream on his soft berth. His wings still clamped. He blinked and looked around his spark pulse quickened as he saw where he was. His spark pulsed even faster as he saw Megatron slowly getting closer to him. Megatron unclamped his wings, making him sigh in relief but stiffen as Megatron started to caress his wings. Starscream shivered at the contact.

"S-stop, don't." he managed to stutter out but Megatron only ignored his request and started to rub. "S-stop touching my wings, you have no right too-"he was cut off when a large hand went down to his cockpit and rubbed. His breath hitched.

Megatron kept up his touches despite Starscream's protests. Yes, he and Starscream had became mates at some point after they had met years ago. They had never became bondmates though. They wanted to do that after the war but now, Megatron was sure it was time. He knew what Starscream was thinking and wanted nothing more than to wipe that from the seeker's mind.

"Starscream."

That didn't get a response.

"Starscream, you know you can stop being jealous now."

That got a response.

"I am NOT jealous you slagging bastard!"

"Yes you are, I can tell just by looking at your optics. Arachnid is nothing more than a bug that happens to be a asset. I only view Orion as a brother nothing more. You are the only second in command that is worthly of being one and being my mate." Megatron explained. Starscream looked up at him and when he did Megatron claimed his lips with his own, pulling him into a deep kiss. Starscream shut his optics and kissed back. The hand that was on his cockpit trailed down and dipped inbetween the sleek thighs and groped the codpiece making Starscream break the kiss with a gasp.

He parted his thighs. Megatron rubbed his codpiece until it hissed opened revealing a already dampen port. He slowly pushed a finger in making Starscream mewl softly. Megatron added two more fingers in and started to thrust them. Starscream moaned and gasped. Lubricant covered Megatron's fingers has he continued to thrust them.

He slowly slowed to the stop and took his fingers out making Starscream groaned from the loss of the contact. Megatron pinned Starscream to the bed before taking is codpiece off revealing his already hard spike.

He positioned himself before thrusting in the tight port. He groaned when he entered. He allowed Starscream sometime to adjust before thrusting in and out making starscream thrash and moan.

"M-Megatron! AH!" Megatron kept thrusting and slowly picked up pace until he was eventually pounding into Starscream's port. Starscream clung onto him as he felt his overload approaching. Megatron slid his chest plates aside revealing a grey spark. Starscream looked up at him.

"Bond with me now." Starscream shifted his own chest plates revealing his own pure white spark.

Megatron thrust his chest forward and their sparks merged into one, showing each other memories of each other's past.

Their overload hit them hard and Starsscream passed out. Megatron pulled back, exhausted and closed their chestplates before laying down beside him and fell asleep, an arm wrapped around Starscream.


End file.
